Jurassic Park: The Brotherhood
by WWIIbeast1945
Summary: It's been about 15 years since Eric was rescued from Isla Sorna. Now 29 as a paleo journalist, he is joined by Alan Grants son, Alex. Together, theyre tricked into going to Isla Nublar, the original JP, where they become stranded and meet other survivors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Got the Job

"Yeah… okay… you got it!" Eric hung up the phone with a grin. After 10 years of being a paleontological journalist, he actually got a nice call. Eric went to his bookshelf and looked around. Next to two books signed by Dr. Alan Grant, Eric pulled out a dusty address book. After blowing off the dust, he flipped through the pages until he found the right number. His grin widened.

Eric punched the numbers into the phone and waited impatiently while it rang. Eventually, a gruff voiced man picked up. "Hello?" he said.

"Your never gonna believe this," Eric said.

"Oh really, Eric? You're not stranded on an island in a tanker again, are you?"

Eric laughed, "No, Dr. Grant. I landed a sweet spot. I'm going to a real dig! The say it's like no other."

Alan Grant sighed, "I'm glad for you Eric, I only wish I could tag along."

Eric became confused, "Why not Dr. Grant? I was going to ask you."

Alan coughed, and then continued to talk, "I'm not doing too well, heroes still age, you know."

"I'm sorry Dr. Grant, if only…"

"But, Eric. My son Alex has a knack for dinosaurs. He's 17, he'd love to come."

Eric thought for a moment, "Yeah, okay Dr. Grant. I'll take 'em. Tell him to meet me at the Phoenix airport, okay?"

"Phoenix? I thought the Kirby's lived in Oklahoma?"

"Yeah, I moved out. I wanted to be closer to the digs, most of them are southern."

"Whatever, Alex is going to love this. Goodbye Eric, happy hunting. Oh, and happy 29th."

"Thanks Doctor."

"No problem."

Eric hung up the phone and walked towards his living room. Crashing on the couch, he let his mind wander. He couldn't believe that he got a good call, but he also couldn't believe he'd have a teenager tagging along. But, at least it would only be a dig. Nothing serious. He could dump the kid with a paleontologist and go write in peace.

Time passed, and pretty soon Eric was walking towards his bedroom to rest for the flight tomorrow. A flight to Puerto Rico from New Mexico; with a 17 year old. Eric heaved a sigh; it would be a long business trip. Eric flopped onto his bed and fatigue quickly over took him. Eric began tossing in his sleep. Old nightmares haunted him every night, the same one over and over. He'd wake up with an ounce of sleep. They started when he was rescued from Isla Sorna, and they've plagued him ever since.

It was stormy, he was surrounded by jungle. Everywhere he turned he just saw the onslaught of plant life. Silhouettes of dinosaurs danced in the distance, then closer. The raptors would move in closer to Eric. One grayish one would step from the pack, and walk even closer, taking its sweet time. It would stop five feet away, and for just a moment, sit there and stare. Then it would pounce, teeth lashing, and the world would go black.

Eric bolted upright. His alarm blaring was not the only thing that woke him up. He endured horrible dreams every night, and they left him sweaty and disoriented. After briefly calming down, he got up and got dressed. Soon enough, he was in the car driving to the airport. The Arizona sun was kept at bay outside the car as Eric relaxed. Soon he would be sweating in the Central American heat over a small laptop writing his article. What fun, Eric thought.

He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the lobby. He looked around for the right gate, C-19. His search was interrupted when a young looking teenager with a small suitcase called his name. Eric whirled around to come face to face with the boy.

"Hi, uh, are you Eric Kirby?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Eric replied. The boy stuck his hand out.

"I'm Alex Grant, Alan's son. He said I'd be joining you."

Eric nodded, "That'd be right," he shook Alex's hand, "We're supposed to go to gate E-3. Do you have your I.D?"

Alex nodded, "Always."

"Well, I have an invitation. We're taking a small plane, a puddle hopper. That bag only has what you absolutely need, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Clothes, camera and night stuff. Where are we going?"

"Puerto Rico, we're going to a dig, they got some new dinosaur bones. They claim it's unique. C'mon, we better get moving."

Eric and Alex worked their way through the halls of the airport. Finally locating E-3, Eric showed his invitation and explained that the teen was with him. The guard led them out of the building, onto the tarmac, and out to a small hanger. Waiting there was another man, not quite as intimidating as the burly guard. He was the pilot. The pilot extended his hand, which Eric and Alex shook. "Are you all ready to board?" the pilot said.

"Yes sir," Alex answered.

"Please, call me David. You've got quite a surprise heading your way."

They all climbed aboard the plane. It taxied out of the hanger and accelerated down the runway. In a few seconds the plane lurched airborne and they were soaring above the Earth. Eric thought back to when he was young, gazing out of the helicopter and watching the Pteranodons flying above the ocean. That was the last day he'd ever see a live dinosaur.

Eric looked over to see Alex swaying in his seat. This kid's pretty impatient, Eric thought. Eric craned his head to look out his window. He could see Mexico looming below him. Eric smiled. He enjoyed flying; it was a way to escape the world, which was anchored below him at the moment. Then there was a change in the environment. The tan-green land disappeared from view and an enormous body of water covered his view. They weren't going to Puerto Rico.

"Excuse me David," Eric said, "Aren't we going to Puerto Rico?"

David looked back and smiled loosely, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kirby, but my boss paid me well to take you to Isla Nublar. There was never a digsite. But we do need your help"

"What?! How could you deceive us like this?" Alex yelled.

"60,000 dollars can change a man's personality in a snap." David stated smugly.

Mountains began sprouting up out of the water, the land painted a heavenly green. "Welcome to Isla Nublar gentleman. Welcome to Jurassic Park." David exclaimed.

Eric froze, and then went ballistic. "No! We have to leave now! It is not safe on this island!" he screamed.

David gave him a befuddled look, "This islands been barren for years, we need you to recover some things from the old visitor's center. Feel free to take note on your laptop of any remains you find lying around. We'll pay you in full, cash."

Eric was hardly moved. David stepped outside the plan. "C'mon wimps! Nothing's gonna…" but David never finished his sentence. Almost immediately, a velociraptor had its killer claw buried in his chest. Alex turned a deathly pale as the raptor disemboweled the pilot. Eric grabbed him by the arm, "The rear exit! We got to move!" Alex, speechless, nodded and followed him. More raptors poured out of the forest, some moving towards David's remains, others entering the plane, sniffing for more prey.

Eric pushed aside his fright and courage took over. He pulled Alex along with him into the forest towards the visitor's center, towards Jurassic Park.

**Finally, one of my Fanfics NOT misc! R & R, tell me what to do. And trust me, WAY more dino rampage in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forest and Glass

Eric and Alex sprinted through the jungle, stumbling over numerous branches and overgrown roots. The air was hot and sticky, speeding up their fatigue. Alex began to slow down, and eventually bent over to vomit. Eric walked over to comfort him.

"You okay Alex?" Eric asked.

Alex threw up a little more, then gasped for air, "Wha-what was that thing?" he coughed.

"It was a velociraptor. Deadly and stealthy. You never know where they are until they are right on top of you." Eric remembered the raptor ambush on Isla Sorna. It haunted his dreams nightly.

"Okay, I'm fine. So, you mind telling us what we do now?"

Eric helped him up and began to explain, "This was the original Jurassic Park, and they bred dinosaurs in the lab, off of the main facility. My guess is they thought I had been here before. They most likely want the equipment there. It's worth millions. Well, the pilot is dead, so we don't have to do that. But we should probably head out to the main building. The structure will give us some cover from the dinosaurs."

Alex nodded, "Well, we should get moving then, huh?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be out at night. Some dinosaurs hunt after dusk."

They trekked out further into the jungle, pushing thick foliage out of their path. "Look up ahead!" Eric shouted. A few Jeeps lay dormant past a large security gate. Portions of it were ripped apart. They made their way to the cars. "Do they work?" Alex asked. Eric checked the interior and the gas tank. "Well, it should work, you wanna get in?" Eric said. Alex climbed into the Jeep, brushing cobwebs out of the seats. Eric climbed into the driver's seat. "Damn! No key." Eric mumbled. "Here, let me." Alex said. Alex climbed up front and tore off the under paneling. Pulling out two wires, he proceeded to spark them together.

The car lurched to life. "How'd you learn to do that?" Eric questioned. "I have my ways," Alex answered, "Just don't tell my dad." Eric put the car in drive and drove down the faint trail. The scenery was gorgeous, trees you couldn't see anywhere else in the world flourished here. Eric looked to his left to see a large lake surrounded by other dinosaurs. Parasurolophus and Brachiosaurus waded through the shallow water. "Hey Alex, look!" Eric said. Alex craned his head to look at the dinosaurs grazing in the field. A quiet 'wow' escaped his lips. A small smile appeared on Eric's face. It was nice to see dinosaurs that wouldn't try to kill him.

The herbivores suddenly stopped. They looked all around them and then ran full speed away from the lake. Eric and Alex became confused. The ground shook. Then again, and once more. Eric looked hard at the trees down in the valley. They shook violently. Eric's eyes widened. He floored the Jeep just as the trees parted revealing a sprinting Tyrannosaurus! It charged the retreating herd of hadrosaurs down in the valley. Eric went faster. The T. rex, obviously too slow to catch the running hadrosaurs, he looked for more suitable prey. "What's he doing?" Alex asked. The T. rex began running toward them. "Oh…"

The Tyrannosaur's thundering footfalls crashed behind them. Eric pushed the car to its limit, spewing dirt onto the T. rex. It roared and anger and picked up it's pace. "Go! Go! Go!" Alex screamed. The snapped at the Jeep. Missing the car by a fraction of an inch, it continued running, knocking trees down. Eric spotted a depression in the road. "Hang on!" he yelled. The car blew through the hole, launching the Jeep into the forest. The T. rex kept up the chase.

Branches crashed into the windshield, cracking it to the point of zero visibility. Another branch smacked into it and the glass exploded, showering them with shards.

_RRROOOAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The Tyrannosaur shoved away a large tree and quickened. It was getting way too close! "Hey look!" Alex said. He lifted a flare from the bottom of the backseat. Lighting it, he flung the flare out of the car and into the forest. Interested by the bright light, the T. rex slowed and followed the flare. The Jeep kept going.

"So… where are we now?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure." Eric replied, "That rex chased us right off the main road, we could be anywhere now."

Eric slowed the jeep down a bit to look around. A beaten, overgrown hatchery sat about a hundred meters ahead. "Why don't we look around there?"

The Jeep pulled up alongside the hatchery. The fence on the wall was ripped open, and the steel doors were battered in. "What the hell happened here?" Alex asked. Eric and Alex stepped out of the car to investigate the destroyed facility. A quiet hiss seethed out of the heavy foliage inside. "What the…?" Another raptor leapt from the bushes and perched itself on the wall, neck feathers perked up in alert. The cold gaze stared Eric down. The raptor crouched, Alex and Eric could see it's leg muscles tense. It sprang through the air, but fell to the ground in a bloody splat three feet from them. The raptor was riddled with holes!

Eric and Alex whirled around, looking for their savior. "Hey!" someone yelled. They spun around to see a dirty looking man holding an M16. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"Uh, um… we're Eric Kirby, an-and Alex Grant," Eric stuttered.

The man suddenly became interested, "Really? How'd you get here?"

"We we're tricked into coming, some company flew us here. The planes now overrun, with a dead pilot."

"Well, I'm Josh, Josh Dynman. I was a scientist here before the bastards left."

"You didn't leave?"

"The boats left and never came back! We were out on the back roads putting herbivores in their pens before the storm struck."

"So, are there more of you?"

"Yeah, we have a headquarters set up at the Visitors Center. There are about five more of us. Wait, how'd you get that Jeep started?"

"Alex here hotwired it,"

"Can you do it to a radio set up?"

Alex stepped up, "Yeah, I could probably do that." Josh stepped forward and shook his hand, "Come on, your coming back with me…"

**Next chapter is done! Well, they survived the Rex, and met the first "brother". More coming next! R&R and keep watching!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebellious Minds

Eric and Alex tailed Josh as he led them through the jungle. He spoke up every so often to explain about his life, and the predicament he was trapped in. "…so after the slob Nedry took off for the soda machine, we never saw him again. We assumed he was eaten or something. Maybe he made it to the harbor, but the boat was already gone by the time we arrived," He explained. Eric nodded, absorbing the story behind these forgotten men. Alex dabbled behind Eric, surveying the surroundings. He was paying no attention whatsoever.

Teenagers… Eric thought. He turned his attention back towards Josh, who paused to rest on a log. Unaware that the party had stopped their journey, Alex walked smack into a large tree. Dazed from the collision, he rested too. "… So the other scientists and I who were left decided we had to survive. There was enough food in that kitchen to last a few years, but we had to also raid the harbor storage for anything that wasn't spoiled or missing." Josh continued, "We also grew fruit-bearing trees in out HQ at the visitor's center. Those scientists can make a miracle out of anything." Eric, still standing, paced back and forth, taking in the story. Josh kept talking.

"We were all situated with food, but the dinosaurs, primarily raptors, began coming into the ruins. After about two months, we had to raid the Ranger's Station too. That was the most important part. Inside were shotguns, a sniper rifle, tear gas, smoke grenades, a couple thousand bullets, and this here M16," he said as he lifted his gun. "We took the weapons back to the HQ and, well… just lived to be here today."

When Josh finished, Eric began to ask questions. "Why did you want to know if Alex could fix a radio?" He asked. Josh smiled, "We've got a radio inside, but it's busted up pretty good. If he can fix it, we can radio the US government and get a transport home." Eric nodded and continued to ask questions. Alex stood up and moved away from the chatting adults to investigate something. He moved towards a rather large brush pile, following the path a small, green animal that he saw.

Alex dug through the brush pile and found what he wanted. In front of him was a green dinosaur, maybe a foot high. Alex smiled, "Hey, you're not so bad," he said, "You're a com…com… compsognathus!" The green dinosaur cocked his head at Alex. Alex stuck a finger out towards the small raptor.

"_ALEX!!_" Eric yelled.

Alex jerked his head upward, smashing it against a large branch. "What? Ow…" Eric gave him a stern look, "If you're on this island with me, you're my responsibility," He walked towards Alex, "What were you looking for?" he asked.

"I saw a Compsognathus, I wanted to get closer."

"Alex! Compy's…"

"What?"

"_Compsognathus,_ are extremely dangerous."

"He didn't look so bad…"

"But what about 15 or 20 of them?"

Alex understood where this was going and stood up. "We ready to go?" Josh asked. Eric nodded, and they followed Josh back through the jungle once more.

"Well, there it is! Home sweet home!" Josh beamed. The ruined visitor's center loomed imposingly, like a figure lost to time. They walked up to the door frame. It was refitted with a large steel door full of dents and scratches. Josh knocked on the steel, which responded with a loud _bong!_ A woman opened the reinforced door to greet them. "Hey Josh. Who are these people?" she asked. Josh explained that Eric and Alex were the passengers on the plane, and they needed shelter. "Hmm, okay. Come on in, I'm Jessica." She said with an outstretched arm; which Alex and Eric shook. Jessica and Josh guided them through the halls and rooms of "The Alamo" as the scientists called it. They reached a sliding door marked Lab 12. Jessica put in a code and the door hissed open.

Inside, the room was built like a fortress. Clips of ammo sat on a shelf, and a huge table with spare parts dominated the center of the lab. Four men were standing around the table, fiddling with parts. "Roberto! Spencer! Bruce! Jack! We've got visitors!" Jessica yelled. The men spun around to meet them. A large Hispanic man walked up to them, "Hello, I'm Roberto. Excuse our mess here, we don't get many visitors here," he chuckled, "Who might you be?" Eric and Alex introduced themselves. "Ah, nice to meet you Eric and Alex. We all have the same story here, forgotten and left to die by Ingen. Well, that over there is Spencer." An average looking man, maybe mid-forties looked up from his work and waved. Roberto continued, "Over their by the robotic arm is Bruce," an African American man, possibly late-thirties nodded in their direction. Roberto went on, "And over their by the circuit-board is Jack." An Asian man, looking around mid-twenties, walked up to them and shook their hands warmly. "I suppose you've already meet Josh and Jessica," Roberto laughed. Then his face melted into a serious expression, "If you want to stay here, you have to join the Brotherhood. You will work with us, eat with us, help us, and fight with us. Got that?" Eric and Alex nodded. "Good boys! Make yourselves at home."

Alex and Eric walked around the spacious room, examining the automatic turrets and defense emplacements constructed from old parts. Josh was right. These guys could do anything. Alex walked toward the old radio. "It doesn't work kid," Jack called out. Alex turned to him, "I can fix it."

"Ha! Gook luck!" Jack returned to his work. A few seconds later, an alarm sounded, bathing the room in a red glow. "Shit, raptors found a way in," Bruce growled. "Okay, everyone! You know what to do!" Josh ordered, "Eric! You're with me! Alex! Stay back with Jack!" Josh tossed Eric a pistol and pulled him out of the room. Bruce, Jessica, Roberto and Spencer followed behind them.

A pack of velociraptors sniffed around the bottom floor. They averted their gaze to the humans at the top of the stairs. Jessica pulled the sniper rifle up to her shoulder. In a deafening crack, a raptor dropped to the ground, spewing blood from it's forehead. The other raptor screeched and went to assault the defenders. Josh sprayed bullets in their faces with his M16, Bruce was waiting for one to fall into range of his shotgun, and Spencer, Roberto and Eric shot wildly toward the raptors with hand guns. The raptors fell one by one, riddled with bullet holes. Roberto tossed a teargas grenade over the railing. A puff of thin gas filled the air, and the other raptors retreated.

_AAUUGH!!_

Everyone turned to see one of the velociraptors clamp down on Spencer's leg. Trying his best to get it off, he smacked the raptors face with his empty gun. "Quick! Eric, help him!" Eric sprinted over and put a bullet in the raptors head. It let go of Spencer and the limp body rolled down the steps. Others went to help Spencer up.

Josh stepped forward and put out orders to Eric and Roberto, "Go patch up whatever hole they crawled through and meet us back at the lab." Josh turned towards Eric, "You sure you want to be one of us now?" he hissed. Eric swallowed and nodded courageously.

**The average day for a Brotherhood fighter. R&R!! Eric and Alex are one of them now. Stay tuned for the next chapter with uber dino carnage!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost And Found

The others carried Spencer back into the lab while Roberto and Eric descended the staircase. They circled the ground floor twice before finding a gash in the stone and wood wall of the Visitor's Center. Eric and Roberto went right to work sealing the hole with metal plates. Their blowtorches cast an eerie glow in the room which had fallen dark with the setting sun. When the wall appeared as if it could hold back a tank, Roberto turned to Eric, tossing his blowtorch up and down like a baseball. "So how do you like the job so far?" he asked jokingly. Eric smiled. "Well, it sure is interesting. First day and I'm already killing raptors." They both laughed loudly and strode back up the stairs to the lab.

The sliding door hissed open as they walked in. Spencer was sprawled out on the center table with gauze wrapped around his wound. He smiled at them as they walked in. "Will he be alright?" Roberto asked. Jessica turned to him, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Anti-biotics to stop the bacteria and gauze for the bleeding." Eric looked around. He took into account the many features of the room from the bunks to a disturbing blood stain smeared across the wall.

Alex continued to fiddle with radio, the metal exterior scattered around him. He was grasping a group of colored wires with a wire cutter clenched in his teeth. He turned to Eric and nodded. Eric waved at the teenager and went to sit at the table. Bruce was working intently on a robotic arm that used to belong to the nests in the hatchery. Wires hung out of the arm and the grasping hand was re-fit with a large knife. Bruce looked at Eric who was marveling at the machine. "This here is going right next to the door. If anything opens that door without authorization from us, the knifes' jabbing right at the neck." Bruce explained.

Eric began to get curious. "Isn't that a little dangerous? What if someone was out and there was an emergency? If he forced the door open he'd be a dead man."

"There is ALWAYS someone by the door when another is out on perimeter. It's a precaution" Bruce smiled smugly.

"Touché"

Eric left Bruce to his work and went over to a bunk. It was empty, but was clearly useable. He quickly fell asleep on the bed. No sooner than he hit the bed asleep did the nightmares start once more…

Eric jumped up, sweat pouring down his face. The nightmares caused him another night of restlessness ending in a quick wake up. Eric stood up and looked around. Everyone was asleep except Josh who was sitting next to the door. Eric walked up to him. Josh looked at him.

"Good, you're up" he said.

"How's that good?" Eric asked drowsily.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Eric pulled up a chair, "Okay, shoot."

"I guess you fixed up the breach?"

"Yeah, east wing. Animals tore down an old wall. I don't think a Sherman tank could knock down that wall now."

"Don't count on it. A Rex could probably tear it apart like a soda can."

"Yeah, I guess."

"One more thing. Bruce volunteered to do the last perimeter of the night but hasn't come back. If I give you a shotgun, would you go look for him? I don't want to lose another man under my watch…"

"Yeah sure, where did he last report from?"

"His walky lost signal somewhere in the rear of the facility, back where the original research lab and storage were."

"Alright, I'll get right on that."

Josh handed him a shotgun and a whole mess of shells. Eric left the lab and began his search.

Small flickers of light shone through the windows and trees giving a soft glow to the halls. Eric walked on towards the rear of the center, looking for any signs of Bruce. Eric heard something down the hall. It was a faint noise, barely audible. Then it got louder. "HELP!" Bruce's voice echoed down the hallway. Eric pumped his shotgun and sprinted towards the scream.

Eric whirled around the corner and crashed right into Bruce. Bruce was clutching his pistol tightly, his knuckles a pale white. Sweat poured off of him like he'd seen a ghost. He looked right into Eric's eyes. "Help!" They're coming!" He yelled. A loud thundering shook the whole wing. "Shit! Eric, RUN!"

Bruce sprinted away down the hall, but Eric stayed put. The mysterious noise pulled his attention away from fear and turned it into curiosity. Eric's eyes widened. A herd of Triceratops crashed through the crowded hall, taking up all available space. Eric turned and ran. The footfalls grew louder and the angry roars of the Triceratops pounded against Eric's ear drums. Eric turned and pulled the trigger. A huge crack filled the air and one of the stampeding dinosaurs fell to the floor from the hit. Without time to get up, the bleeding Triceratops was immediately trampled by the others. Eric ran again, the sounds of the Triceratops being flattened filled the facility. Eric caught up with Bruce. "Where'd they come from?!" Eric yelled. Bruce turned to him wide-eyed, "Man, I don't know! There wasn't a breach in the outside wall. But, there was a large hole in the wall that leads to storage, but there's no dinos there!" dinosaurs fell to the floor from the hit. Without time to get up, the bleeding Triceratops was immediately trampled by the others. Eric ran again, the sounds of the Triceratops being flattened filled the facility. Eric caught up with Bruce. "Where'd they come from?!" Eric yelled. Bruce turned to him wide-eyed, "Man, I don't know! There wasn't a breach in the outside wall. But there was a large hole in the wall that leads to storage, but there's no dinos there!" Eric looked back at the Triceratops stampede. They were gaining fast. Suddenly, Bruce tripped on a stray vine; throwing him to the ground. Eric was at a full sprint and it took too long for him to stop to help. Bruce was beginning to stand back up before he died. The lead Triceratops didn't enjoy Bruce in its way. The dinosaur twisted its head, thrusting one horn straight through Bruce's chest. Bruce screamed in agony, but the scream soon turned to a bloody gargle, then all sound was lost in the deafening noise.

Eric kept running until he finally reached the plaza. He sprinted up the stairs and began pounding on the door of Lab 12. Josh opened the door instantly and Eric lunged into the room. The herd's noises were barely audible behind the steel doors. Josh walked up to Eric. "Where's Bruce?"

"Bruce is dead! Triceratops stampede in the building. Neither of us knew anything!" Eric replied.

Josh massaged his temples. One of his best engineers was killed by an herbivore. Eric continued, "We tried to escape. Bruce said there was a larger hole in the storage room wall. We started running when he tripped. The dinosaur drove its horn through him."

Jack's head rose from his work at the table. To him, now it was interesting.

Josh's voice began to rise, "Why didn't you help him up?!"

"There was no time! Unless you wanted both of us to die."

Josh turned away from Eric. The last thing Eric heard was, "I'm lucky you're still alive Eric. You've got what it takes."

**Well! I thought this was okay. I wanted more dino carnage, but as I was writing, I just couldn't find an opening. Okay, R & R!! More coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadowed Truth

Eric stared at Josh. He wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Josh turned to him, "C'mon everyone, let's go see what exactly this is about." Jack rose to speak, "If you don't mind, Josh. I would like to stay here with Alex and see if we can fix the radio." Josh nodded, grabbed his gun and headed out the door. Eric glanced at Alex, who smiled back at him. Eric gave him a nod and joined Josh outside.

The walk down the corridor was quiet. No one said much. Spencer and Roberto trailed behind while Jessica and Josh led the way. Eric was in the middle, searching for any sign of Bruce's remains. But he knew that the stampede would've destroyed any that had been left. They walked briskly, trying to get to the hole as fast as possible. Any hole was a weakness, and they couldn't have that. They were enormous. It looked as if two Tyrannosaurs could fit through with ease. This was a big job if there ever was one.

Josh whistled loudly. "That is a huge gap." He said with awe. "Any ideas of how we're going to fix this?" Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Then Roberto spoke, "We have the technology, I guess we could set up a moderate voltage electric barrier on the inner hole. That'll keep away the raptors, but we better pray to God a T. rex doesn't want to try to get in." Jessica nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Josh and Spencer began to bring the metal plating while Roberto, Eric and Jessica unwound the wire. The wire would be attached to the metal plates, strung across, and then led back to the lab to hook up power. After an hour and a half of hauling materials, Josh sat down on a fallen concrete block to rest. He turned to Eric, who was stringing the wire. "Hey Eric, c'mere for a sec." Eric leapt down to join Josh. "If you're going be staying with us, you should know the real reason we're here." Eric gave Josh a puzzled look, "What do you mean? You said you were left." Josh sighed, and began to speak.

"We weren't really left. We arrived by helicopter about 3 years ago to retrieve the DNA vials that were left when the park was deserted. Back then, everyone was fresh and ready to go. We made it to the visitor's center and sent up a small base. Shortly after, we went to check for the DNA." Josh was about to continue when Jessica walked up, interrupting him.

"We all heard an extraordinary explosion, coming from the direction of the DNA storage. We arrived shortly after to find the roof of that portion of the facility caved in. We assume it was from one of the machines shorting out and exploding." Jessica stopped. Eric sat absolutely still, taking in the information that he was being given. Josh picked up the story once more.

"Once we found the mission futile, we began trekking back to the helicopter to find it gone. The pilot must've left for some reason. So, we returned to the visitor's center. No one came back for us. They we're planning on making a second Jurassic Park." Eric completely understood now. Josh waved him away, and Eric began to string the wire again. Roberto walked up to him and chuckled, "so now we _and_ Ingen are screwed!" Roberto walked away laughing to himself. Eric smiled a bit and laughed under his breath. He knew something wasn't right, and they just flat out told him. But he didn't care. He was determined to survive.

Alex fumbled with the radio more while Jack tinkered at the table. Through all the wires, Alex found the problem. A few corroded wires and a damaged port. Alex grabbed a fistful of the wires and ripped them out of there ports. He quickly replaced the corroded wires with fresh ones and put them back in there places. A few minutes later, he fixed the damaged port and held up a crimson wire. Praying that it would work, he swiftly jammed the wire into the port. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then the radio sputtered to life, spewing out an annoying static. To Alex, this was the greatest sound in the world. He slid out from under the machine and stood up. "Hey Jack! Its fix-", but Alex couldn't finish his sentence. He turned around just in time to see Jack bring down the glistening butt of a pistol on his forehead. Then the world went black.

The barrier was completely done. In three hours, they constructed a defensive barrier in a situation where it seemed impossible. Now all they had to do was string the fence to the generator inside the lab. They walked down the corridor once more, Spencer trailing the wire behind them on a large spool. Spencer caught up to Eric, "Hey, it's good you know the truth now. We hope you won't feel different about us. Once you're here, you can't really leave, but we're glad you're still in the Brotherhood." Eric nodded and grinned, "'Course I'm still in, I wouldn't leave you guys for a second."

They reached the door, barely. The spool was running out of wire. There'd be just enough to plug it in. Roberto punched in the code, but the door refused to open. "What the hell?" He muttered. Hey tried again, but the door wouldn't budge. Jessica stepped forward and blasted the locking mechanism with a shotgun shell. The door popped open, and Roberto forced it open the rest of the way. One step into the room, a flash of metal came into view. It disappeared quickly and Roberto dropped to the ground blood spewing out of his neck splattering Bruce's old knifing machine. Roberto gurgled an inaudible gasp and died. Eric and the others crouched below the knife's range and looked around. Jack had a pistol pointed at Alex's temple. He was gagged and tied on the ground. "No one move a muscle!" Jack ordered. A grin appeared on his face. Josh became furious.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Josh yelled. Jack cocked his head and spoke evilly, "Oh, you didn't figure it out Josh? I thought our fearless leader would've known by now. Josh glared at him, "What are you talking about Jack?"

"Well, if you really want to know, allow me to explain. I was _never _with Ingen. I've been working for Biosyn the entire time. When we arrived, I broke away from you guys and headed to the storage. I took the vials and used C-4 to destroy the ceiling. You idiots could never figure that out. Now, Alex here fixed the radio, and I'm getting off the island. As for you, you're not leaving, ever."

"Jack, you dirty little traitor!" Josh was furious now.

Alex shot Eric a quick glance and winked. Then Alex swung his leg out, making Jack stumbled forward. His finger came off the trigger and Josh saw his chance. He leapt towards Jack, tackling him to the ground. Jack swung out his arm and nailed a fist right in Josh's jaw. Josh, being above him, had an advantage and unleashed a flurry of blows to Jack's chest. After landing a punch on Josh's nose, Jack gave up and lay on the ground, defeated.

Eric moved up, positioning his pistol at Jack's forehead. Josh stood up and wiped the blood from his face and moved toward the radio. His face lit up when he heard the static. Jessica untied and took the gag off of Alex, then proceeded to turn them on Jack. Eric moved towards Josh, who turned to everybody and exclaimed, "Finally, we're going to get off this God-damned rock."

**SHOCKER!! Anyone catch this earlier, expect this, etc? Anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 and look forward to number 6. Please review this!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Expecting the Unexpected

Josh didn't hesitate for a second. He was already searching for the military frequency when Jessica finished bounding Jack. Eric, still clutching the pistol, was trying to get the situation out of Alex. "So tell me again, what happened while we were gone?" Alex sat up and rubbed his head where the pistol had bludgeoned him. He sighed, and then spoke, "I was just lying there under the radio, fixing it up with the busted ports and wires. I got it all re-hooked, then when I was about to tell Jack the good news, he hit me!" Alex rubbed his head again. All Eric did was sigh heavily. They had moved Roberto's body into a make-shift coffin. They planned on giving him a proper burial once they left this hell-hole.

"_What the hell do you mean, 'you can't rescue us?'" _Everyone turned towards Josh, sitting at the radio. A voice mixed with garbled static spewed out of the old radio. Everyone got closer to listen to the conversation. Eric dragged Jack over, still pointing the pistol at his temple.

"Sir, I am requesting you do not get an attitude with me," said the man behind the radio.

Josh growled fiercely, "I don't God damn care what I do! Why can't you pick us up?"

"I explained this to another man on this frequency! We got a demand from your location to bomb the whole island. I don't know why the hell anyone is still on that island, but bombers loaded with phosphorous bombs will be there in less than a day."

Josh paused, "Wait, from _this _frequency?"

"That's correct,"

Everyone turned to Jack, who was grinning slyly. "I suggest you find a way off that island, or you'll be nothing but more ash," Said the man. "Thanks… a lot…" Josh growled. He slammed the mic down and lunged towards Jack, screaming, "_What the hell did he mean 'from this frequency?" _Jack just sat, glowing with confidence. Josh yanked him off the ground, un-gagged him, and smashed him into the wall. "_What did you do?"_ Jack laughed, "I simply told the man this island needed to be destroyed. I didn't tell him there were people here," he laughed again, "Oopsy." Josh turned deep red in rage and chucked Jack halfway across the room. "You _bastard_!" Jack just laughed more.

Everyone slumped over in defeat; there was no way off. The Puerto Rican government would not traverse into restricted area, and the government was on their way to burn the place to Oblivion. Alex sighed deeply, "Well this is just great…" Jack was now sitting in a corner, bound to a chair being punched every-so-often by a still furious Josh. Fifteen minutes passed before Spencer stood up, "Guys! Don't you remember how _we_ got here?" Jessica turned towards him, "Yeah, in that jet we rented."

"Why can't we use that to get off the island?"

Jessica looked annoyed, "Well idiot, it was out of gas, and it's about a 12 hour walk from here."

Spencer nodded, "If the bombers will arrive in about a day, we should make it. And did anyone else notice the fuel tanker there with a practically full tank?"

Jessica shook her head. Spencer turned to Josh, "Josh, should we do it?" Josh turned to Jessica, Jessica turned to Jack, before all eyes fell on Eric. Eric huffed as he stood up, "Well, it's worth a shot."

Josh moved quickly, gathering weapons and water. They had quite a hike coming. Eric helped Alex up as they packed small bags of provisions. Jack said nothing. Within the hour, they were all set to head out. Josh fastened a rope to Jack's hands to lead him with. "You're not leaving my sight," Josh mumbled.

The jungle was misty and humid, glowing a pale red as the sun set in west. Spencer pointed towards the setting sun. "There. The runway was west of the visitor's center." They began walking. The mud squished beneath their feet as the trekked through the jungle. Roars and rustles filled the air around them. Some were far, others, not so distant. Spencer and Eric began discussing how the dinosaurs had survived when he remembered Ian Malcolm's book. What did he say? Eric thought. The idea hit him a few minutes later. They drank their urine; disgusting, but somehow it stopped the 7-day death gene from triggering. Alex trailed behind them, staying close to Eric the whole way. He spoke up, "Hey Eric?" he asked. Eric turned to him, "Yeah? What's up Alex?" Alex swayed a little as he walked, pondering his question. Finally, he let it out, "I'm just curious. What was it like? Being on Isla Sorna for so long? How did you survive?"

Eric stopped completely; a cold sweat brewing on his brow. The memories flooded back of him sitting in the tanker, eating beans and Crunch bars as predators shook the Earth outside. He remembered being homesick, but determined. And most of all, scared. Alex shook him, "Hey Eric! We're falling behind!" Eric shook his head, taking him away from the flashback. "Well," he started, "It was very hard. I lived in an old fuel truck, living off of the stuff left behind. I recognized the dinosaurs, knew when to hide, and when it was okay to breathe in the air outside." Alex was stunned by this answer, but had one more question. "Well, my dad said you saved him; from raptors. I didn't really, you know, _believe _him, but I thought I'd ask you." Eric laughed, remembering his stupid act. "Yeah, I saved him. Blew my last smoke bomb. But in the end, he saved me."

Alex was satisfied now and was watching the scenery when Eric stopped him. Josh had paused, listening intensely. The bushes around them rustled heavily. Then everything fell quiet. Suddenly, three velociraptors burst out and surrounded the group. Eric whipped out his pistol, Josh pulled out his M16, and Jessica pulled out her rifle. Spencer brandished a hunting knife. A grey raptor with blood red eyes began stepping around the group, taking it's time to survey the opponents. The raptor stopped in front of Eric, about 6 feet away. Eric's blood ran cold, his whole body pouring off sweat and the smell of fear. The raptor burned through Eric's eyes with it's stare before pouncing into the air, teeth and claws lashing.

Eric doubled over on the ground in fear. But the blow never came. Gasps rose from the group as he lay there, eyes clenched closed. He felt a warm liquid dripping on his arm. Peering out of his eyelids, he noticed it was blood. Reluctantly, he look upwards to see a sight he himself didn't quite believe. He saw Alex standing over him, foot smashed down on the raptors clawed foot, one strong hand wrapped around the raptor's right arm, and a fossilized killer claw plunged into the raptor's eye. Blood poured from the wound as the raptor squealed in pain. It's other arm lashed out and ripped Alex's shirt before it's other eye rolled into it's head. A second later, the alpha raptor fell over in a heap, the smell of death just beginning to rise.

The other two raptors scurried off, one bleeding heavily from the neck where it had been shot. Eric stood and faced Alex, who was panting while he wiped the blood off of his claw. He smiled at Eric, "I guess the Grants are destined to save Kirbys, huh Eric?" Eric laughed lightly, then blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

People Don't Just Vanish

"God damn, you're heavy," Josh groaned. "Maybe you should, I don't know, go on a diet. Even better idea! Don't pass out and make Spencer and I carry you."

Eric sat up. He didn't speak at first, recollecting his thoughts. They were escaping the compound, heading west to a small airstrip. They group was attacked by velociraptors, and then he passed out. After he put everything back into perspective, he observed his surroundings. The moon was high in the sky, stars burning brightly. With no nearby lighting, the night was beautiful. He looked around him. Jungle, but then again, when was it not. Jack was still restrained, leaning against a tree with his wrists bound in rope. He stood up and sighed, "Sorry Josh, but you weren't attacked by a velociraptor. At least you had a gun," Josh just shrugged. Eric continued, "How long was I out? Must've been awhile… wasn't the sun still setting?" Spencer nodded, "I'd say an hour or two. Even carrying you we covered maybe two miles." Eric then remembered Alex. He looked around, but he couldn't find him.

"Josh? Jessica? Where is Alex?" Eric asked, beginning to sweat again. Jessica calmly hopped off the stump she was sitting on, "He's just over there. We patched him up with what we had. Minor scratches. The raptor was pretty young, if it had been an adult you two would've most certainly dead."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess,"

"Don't mention it,"

"He's conscious right? I can go talk to him?"

Jessica laughed, "C'mon Eric, his shirt is ripped and he got scraped up a little. He didn't have surgery done."

Eric rolled his eyes in response to her comment and walked over to where Alex was sitting. His chest was wrapped in gauze, but he looked fine otherwise. Eric knelt down beside him, "Hey, thanks Alex. I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now if it weren't for that claw." Alex looked up. He was admiring the very claw he saved Eric with. Alex just shrugged, "It just felt necessary. And how would I explain to my dad this whole adventure without you?" He grinned sheepishly. Eric chuckled and held out his hand. Alex stood up and they both walked back to the rest of the group. "So how much farther?" Alex asked. Josh got everyone on their feet before answering.

"Let's see… Spence? How far have we walked?"

Spencer looked up, thinking. "I'd say about eleven miles. We covered a lot of ground before the, uh… incident."

Now Josh began to think, "Jess, you said this walk would take twelve hours, right?"

Jessica nodded, "I'm pretty sure. But that's a guess. I never expected to walk back."

"Do you think that might be a little exaggerated?"

"Maybe. I haven't seen anything to give us any direction. All I know is to head west."

"Well _I _think if we double-time it, and avoid any incidents, we could make it there by this afternoon. Anyone know what time it is now?"

Jessica looked down at her digital watch. It was a nice watch, real survivalist stuff. She glanced at it for a second before speaking, "two o'clock in the morning. And we're still heading west." Josh nodded, "Let's start moving then."

It was about six when the sun cracked on the horizon to the East. The walk through the jungle was dull, nothing but the sound of exotic birds and the squish of mud for the longest time. Eric got uneasy. He hadn't heard anything announcing the presence of a dinosaur, but this island was full of them. Where were all of them? The group stopped abruptly. Alex, dwindling at the back of the group as usual, spoke up, "Why'd we stop Josh?" Josh turned to face the group, "We're halfway there. We've reach the old Iguanodon Inn."

A large building loomed in front of them. It might've once been a gorgeous structure, surrounded by gorgeous, exotic jungle. But time had destroyed this architectural marvel. Vines broke through windows, sections of wall had crumbled away completely, and the once intricate woodwork that graced the entryway was gone, and the door lay on the cracked stairs. Echoes could be heard deep within. Small animals must've been rooting around, claiming the old hotel as their territory. The walkway to the crumbling entryway was shattered, and mangled plants struggled past the old concrete. The empty inn was frightening to all of them. They quickly moved on, leaving the darkened history behind them.

Suddenly, the forest disappeared completely around them. The group looked around to see exactly where they were. Jessica found it first, "I think I know where we are." Hammond was a luxurious man, so of course his island hotel needed to have the entertainment aspect. They had stumbled across the resorts old golf course. Jessica walked up the fairway to the flag jutting out of the earth atop the hill. She laughed quietly and thought to herself, "I knew golf was an old man's sport." Josh motioned her back down, "This is no time for a game of golf, Jess. We should keep moving. There's a road up there a ways. We should follow it westward; better than getting tangled in the undergrowth."

The road wasn't quite what they expected, but the path ahead was still relatively clear. Compsognathus scattered into the jungle as they walked by. The muddy path that was once a rode squished beneath their feet. Eric sighed again, back to the uneasy quietness. He briefly thought of home again, what he would do after this ordeal. He was on an island infested with dinosaurs once, and he thought that'd never happen again. But here he was. He adjusted his pack and kept moving.

With an intersection in sight, and the sun almost in the center of the sky, Josh realized something. He looked around his waist, the rope was missing. He spun around to face the group. "Where is Jack?"

Everyone immediately searched the area. There was no trace. Jessica began inspecting the ground. It may have been a road, but it was still mud and dirt, and if there was mud and dirt, there would be tracks. Eric threw his hands up, "Well? Where did he go? He was tied to you, Josh. People don't just vanish,"

Josh shot him a venomous look, "Do I need to remind you what island we're on? It would scare me if no one vanished." Jessica then hailed the group, "Found them. The trail backtracks… should we waste the time going to get him?" Josh shook his head, "I planned on bringing the son of a bitch back to the states and taking care of him myself, but alone on this island? He'll get what he deserves. Let's keep going."

Jack panted hard as he ran. After freeing himself back at the intersection when they stopped to plan their route, he bolted north. He had seen the maps before they left their fortified visitors center. The West dock was on the north-western tip of the island. Maybe if he hurried, stayed calm, and remained aware of the things around him, he could make it. Sweat poured down his face. Humid jungle, escapee, monstrous predators… Jack stopped cold. Something was pounding the earth. Jack looked down, sweat drenching every square inch of him. A mud puddle rippled over and over again, faster and faster. He slowly looked forward. The beast was enormous. It stopped walking and stood in front of him. Thirty feet away, the dinosaur locked eyes and gave Jack a deathly stare. Jack could see it thinking, planning.

When they first got to the island, Jack had inspected the freezer units where the DNA was held. He knew what this dinosaur was. Hammond apparently had one growing in the hatchery before the park went to shit. The label was "Metriacanthosaurus," but Jack had done his research. A screw up with the names; this monster analyzing it's next move was Yangchuanosaurus, the largest predator of Jurassic China. It's head ended in a ridge of bony horns, almost like Ceratosaurus. It's nostrils flared, venting steam, smelling Jack's scent. Jack shuddered. He could tell it would act soon. Jack looked around. He was in thick jungle. Maybe, just maybe, he could run through the jungle and get away. The Yangchuanosaurus lunged.

The roar thundered across the island. Eric looked in the direction of the roar. "What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself, "that didn't sound like T. rex…" Josh turned, walking backward to keep pace but address the group, "Yangchuanosaurus, an eventual placement to the park. Looks like one was growing up when the park was being built. Maybe we should raise our guards. There are plenty more carnivores that were in eventual placement." Alex stopped dwindling behind the group, clinging right behind Eric.

Alex was plunged deep in thought. He reviewed every one of his dad's stories about this island, and about Site B. All those stories he was skeptical to believe. All those stories that seemed so preposterous were now part of his life now. Eric grabbed his hand, "Alex! You're falling behind again. We're picking up the pace to get to the airfield. We don't have much time, remember? Keep close, okay? We'll keep you safe."

A south at the intersection and a short walk later, the airfield was in sight. Josh turned to Jessica, "What's the time?" Jessica glanced at her watch, "just past 11:00. We gotta hurry." The group pressed on faster. They didn't have too much time left before the island was engulfed in flame.


End file.
